FLCL: The Story Continues
by lupin-da-3rd
Summary: Five years after Haruko left, Naota started to slip into normal life until she comes back to Mabase. Now they must find and capture the Pirate King Atomisk or else it could mean disaster
1. Default Chapter

**FLCL: The Story Continues**

Hey there, it's your favorite master thief Lupin here. I didn't have the time to steal the ownership of FLCL, Until then it is the property of the guys at Gianax. So sit back and enjoy my first Fan Fic of FLCL.

* * *

It has been five years since Haruko had left Mabase in search of Atomisk and left Naota alone, alone, with his broken heart and boring life. He went to school as usual and even though he did well in school the teachers could tell something was bothering the boy. It was as if something was missing or as if his head was empty. Naota went along like this for the past three years after giving up hope on Haruko's return. All he had of hers was her bass and her words.

One day Naota went to school as usual when he thought he heard footsteps fallowing behind him. He looked and caught a glance of a red haired man before he ran into the shadows. Naota didn't think much of it and shrugged it off and went to his classes. Armarao who was fallowing Naota radioed in to HQ "The boy is here but, there's no sign of the girl. We'll just have to keep an eye out for her."

That night while on the way home, Naota decided to take a shortcut home through an ally but, a he turned the corner he fell to the ground out cold with a loud thump and standing over him was Armarao. "Don't worry this is for your own good." he said as a couple of agents tossed Naota into the back of a black van.

A couple of hours latter Naota started to come to with a killer headache and tied down to the chair he was sitting in. Dazed and confused of what happened and where he was, Naota hollered for help and cried for his older brother Tasuku to help him. Suddenly the door open and Armarao enters and sits, "Well, well, well, we meet again. I was hoping we would never have to be in this situation again. You remember, don't you? You remember how Haruko played games with your head and how she almost iron out the wrinkles. (In a sarcastic tone) Though it's not like I took it personally. (Hollering) It would have only turned us into mindless drones!" Armarao regains his composure and sits back down. "We have heard that Haruko has been spotted by the galaxy police in this solar system and she is heading for Mabase." Naota's mind starts to race with excitement and confusion over Haruko's return and his confinement.

Armarao starts to explain, "You see kid a lot has changed over the past five years. Raharu has committed three class two felonies and is now avoiding the Galaxy Space Police and trying to seek refuge on Earth, because she knows they can't follow her here." Armarao stares at Naota and laughs, "You're caught in the middle again just like before but, this time you will know better. Won't you?" Armarao releases Naota, "Go on home but if Raharu returns to your home don't let her manipulate you. Instead call us, we'll take care of her."

* * *

Will this be the joyous reunion of lovers or would it be hard time for Haruko find out next time in Part 2 "The Felon That Loved Me"


	2. The Felon That Loved Me

FLCL The story continues

Part 2 "The Felon That Loved Me"

Lupin here said it once so I'll say it again

I DO NOT OWN FLCL!

Try listening to "Bran-new Love Song" on the OST

Thank you, so without further ado the story.

-----------------------

After that night when Naota ran into Armarao, Naota couldn't believe the news of Haruko's return. He wasn't sure, but he could swear that Haruko's blue bass guitar that she left started to play by itself as he fell into a deep sleep. He dreamt of the day he and Haruko first met on the bridge about five years ago.

Naota was awoken by the sound of a motor revving; he rushed out side only to find his father, Kamon. He was coming back after working as editor of his Come-On Mabase magazine which became popular after he discovered the mayor's affair. He walked past Naota and apologized for waking him and went off to bed. Naota tried to sleep, but was now concerned. What if Haruko tried to see him, and what did Armarao mean when he said "...we'll take care of her."

An eventless week went by, no sign of Haruko, just the ordinary. He went to class as usual, occasionally looking over his shoulder for Armarao or anyone else that may be fallowing him. Yet there was no one there. Naota decided to get a haircut because of Ninamori's constant complaints at school. He went to the barber shop and sat in the chair where the hair stylist asked how he wanted it cut, "a little off the top? How about a trim? Or how about Fooly Cooly?" Naota immediately recognized the voice, turned around and there was the pink haired Vespa girl. Haruko who didn't look any older then the day she left, she looked softly into his eyes and said to him "looks like you're no longer a kid, huh Takkun..." Naota embraced her and started to cry tears of joy. Now he wasn't alone now he had Haruko.

Guess its like Naota said before. "When you're in a town like this all covered in with smoke, you forget there's a world outside. Nothing amazing happens here and you get use to that, use to a world where everything is ordinary. Everyday we spend here is like a lifetime of dying slowly, but now Haruko is here. That's how I know there really is a world outside.

Naota has finally been reunited with Haruko, but what troubles and new adventures await them? Find out in Part 3: "A Match Made In Mabase"


	3. A Match Made In Mabase

FLCL The story continues

Part 3 "A Match Made In Mabase"

Lupinda 3rd doesn't own FLCL but Gainax does

(This is called covering my cough)

In the barbershop where Naota was reunited with Haruko she told him of her adventure in space. "I'm not going to play games with you Takkun. The truth is I found Atomisk, but he had changed so much. I even began to think that Medical Mechanica had brainwashed him or something. That was until he recalled the moment we had first moments together." Haruko looked deeply into Naota's eyes and said, "I should have never toyed with you Takkun. I wanted to find Atomisk so badly that nothing would have stopped me. He used me. That jerk used me from the start! I tried to make him notice me and to love me back, but he didn't care. I was like an old toy to him, just a puppet for his escape." Haruko stood up while keeping her head down. Astonished by her terrible judgment she grins and says to Naota, "I guess I was the mouse this time, huh Takkun."

Naota felt sorry for Haruko and wanted to ask so many questions. He tried to think of the best thing he could do for her. He decided it would be to take her home and ignore Armarao's advice.

Naota and Haruko went to his home over the bakery, which was now closed. In Naota's room Haruko noticed he kept her guitar, which looked as good as, it did the day she left. She started questioning Naota about Mamimi and Canti. Naota explained that Mamimi left to become a photographer and that Canti left after her a couple months later.

That night before Naota was about to sleep he decided to ask Haruko about what had happened in space. Haruko didn't answer instead she stared at the ceiling and lay quietly in the top bunk.

Meanwhile across the street Kitsurubami was watching them and reported to Armarao of Haruko's presence. "Sir, I have just spotted the felon. She doesn't seem to be aware of my presence, and she is in the bedroom. It appears that she is sleeping. What action should I take sir?" Armarao is watching a video display of Kitsurubami's surveillance in his office. He takes a moment to respond to her. "You said Raharu isn't aware of you, right. So for now we'll just have to keep a close eye on them and see what their next move is."

Will our heroes love last or could it be another game. Will Armarao's men "take care of Haruko"? Find out in Part 4 "Within the Sniper's Scope"


	4. Within the Sniper's Scope

FLCL: The story continues

Part 4 "Within the Sniper's Scope"

Lupin here, if you are still reading this thanks for your support. I hope to hear more of your questions and comments. By now you all must know that I don't own FLCL. If I did you would be begging me to bring it back wouldn't you?

A week after Haruko's return, rumors had started spreading in town of the vespa woman. Naota's teachers and his friends could notice that he looked happier and he had a spring to his step. Life just couldn't seem to better for him.

When Naota came home from school he saw Haruko's vespa outside, but he couldn't find her or the bass guitar. After he gave up looking for her he heard a lonely and sad song coming from outside. He looked up to the roof and there was Haruko playing the Beatles's "While my guitar gently weeps".

**While My Guitar Gently Weeps** -George Harrison-

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping.__While my guitar gently weeps I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping Still my guitar gently weeps I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love I don't know how someone controlled you They bought and sold you.  
I look at world and I notice it's turning While my guitar gently weeps With every mistake we must surely be learning Still my guitar gently weeps  
I don't know how you were diverted You were perverted too I don't how you were inverted No one alerted you.  
I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping While my guitar gently weeps I look at you all... Still my guitar gently weeps _

As she played Naota tried to ignore her, but instead he ended up going to the roof with her and the two talked for hours into the night. As they continued to talk Naota mentioned his conversation with Armarao and asked about the felonies. Letting out a sigh Haruko stood up, and told her story. "You see Takkun. When I tried to get Atomisk to notice me I thought if I could bring him a gift (but not just any gift) it could make him notice me. I ended up getting him some jewels and some weaponry. I had almost got away with it unnoticed too. That was until; security spotted me so I ran leaving the stuff behind. I thought Atomisk would help me, but he had tipped the cops off. I had no choice. I had to run." Naota could tell she was serious and she wasn't lying to him. "Why did you come back here then?" he asked. Haruko sat down next to Naota, leaned close to him and answered "because of you Takkun." "I remembered how happy I was with you, Mamimi and Canti. But now it seems like so much has changed over the years. It's been five years now, hasn't it?" The two stayed up on the roof watching the night stars they were happy they now had one another.

You have heard Haruko's story of life in space. Watch as the story unravels in Part: 5 "Yesterday"

Lupin's corner: 8-)

Hey there, Lupin here thought you all might be thinking why I chose the song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". Four reasons

1) Matches Haruko's situation

2) It uses plenty of bass guitar

3) My other choice used an acoustic guitar

4) I'm a big Beatles fan

Please send your comments in or give me a holler at of if you're a browncoat see me at Look for Lupinda3rd. See ya!


	5. Yesterday

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 5 "Yesterday"

I don't own FLCL, Gibson Guitars or any music I may list in my stories. I'm sorry for the delay for posting them but here is the story...

* * *

On Saturday morning, Naota was in bed and woke to find a sticky note on his forehead. He took off the note and read it, "Went to store to get some bread. Be back soon, Haruko." Naota walked downstairs; still half asleep, he answered the phone and it was Armarao. "You never take my advice do you, Naota... I warned you, now you have to face the consequences." Naota hung up the phone and was rattled by Armarao's threat. Naota wasn't sure if he should tell Haruko about the call when she returned.

When Haruko was riding back home, she was attacked. Explosions, and rockets surrounded her, soon she was engulfed in massive gunfire. She managed to get away, but she knew she lucked out. Haruko went home to find Naota tied and gagged to a chair and surrounded by twenty agents. Armarao was there, and he announced to Haruko, "You are under arrest for four class two felonies. The first was attempted robbery, second evading police and don't think we forgot what happened five years ago. It's my unfortunate duty to bring you in. Ha who am I kidding I have been waiting forever! Just give up now."

Haruko stood in the doorway with on hand on her hip and the Gibson EB-0 in the other. She chuckled and with a smirk she said to Armarao, "You must be really brave to use a hostage. That however won't be a problem for me." She charged the men and started to use her bass as a gun. The fighting continued until it was down to Haruko and Armarao. Haruko had him on the ground with a gun to his head (or her bass to be exact), her smirk came back and she said to him "Those eyebrows are still pathetic, you know." Haruko swings her bat and hits Armarao so hard that his sunglasses and his eyebrows were knocked off and left him lying on the floor unconscious.

Haruko walked towards to Naota, who had his eyes closed the whole time. She untied him and the two hugged, but Haruko had a worried look on her face. She sadly looked into his eyes and said softly to him, "Naota, It's no longer safe for me here. I'll have to leave." Haruko started walking for the door and walked out without a looking back.

Will Haruko leave Naota alone, again? Can their love endure? Find out in part 6: "And I Love Her"

* * *

Lupinda3rd here! I was going to ask you, the readers, for some help...

I am thinking about bringing in a new character, if you have any ideas of who to bring in tell me. It can be any of the FLCL cast or an idea for a new character (though I'm not so good at creating them, I'll try though).

As the Beatles song "She Loves Ya" goes... "You know it's up to you & you know it's only fair..."

So send in your comments and ideas. Thanks for reading!


	6. And I Love Her

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 6 "And I Love Her"

* * *

A Couple of days after Haruko left, Naota was alone at home. His father had been gone all week, something about a convention. Naota wondered amongst the rubble in his home; no one was killed during Haruko's rampage, but the house was a mess. The fact was Naota didn't care all he cared about was Haruko; he walked downstairs and found Haruko's blue bass on the floor. Looking down it was like before, all he had of Haruko was her guitar and a broken heart. He was too miserable to do anything about the mess and couldn't get Haruko off his mind. All he could do now was play the bass. It didn't seem like much at first, but it comforted him. Soon he started to play a familiar song and started to sing "Yesterday" by the Beatles. _Yesterday – McCartney and Lennon_

_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go I don't know; she wouldn't say. I said something wrong Now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday Love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh I believe in yesterday._

_Why she had to go I don't know; she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh I believe in yesterday._

A tear rolled down Naota's cheek with the last chord. A voice came from the dark doorway and said openly "_Yesterday_; written by Paul McCartney and John Lennon; originally released in 1965 by the Beatles. It's a good song but I prefer their song _She Loves Ya_". The voice came out of the shadows and it was none other then Haruko, she sat beside Naota on his bed. "I'm sorry for leaving like that, I just wanted to make sure you really love me." Naota threw himself on to her and sobbed; through his tears he asked her "you won't leave me, will you?" Haruko didn't answer instead she hugged him and remained silent.

Look out for Part 7: "Star Crossed Lovers"

* * *

Hey there, Lupin here! Man, I have been working over time for all my fans. Don't think you don't deserve it; you love of my story encouraged me to stay up past midnight for two nights in a row; on school nights no less. Oh well I have a study hall to sleep in if worse comes of it. Thanks again for your support and keep on writing your "Shiny" comments and spread the word. Till next time Lupin. 

(Shiny is just some Firefly lingo for :-) good)


	7. Starcrossed Lovers

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 7 "Star Crossed Lovers"

I don't own FLCL or the listed music

Naota woke up late in the morning; there was no school that day. He sat up and noticed there wasn't a mess. It seemed as if the whole thing was just a dream, a desperate dream to have Haruko back in his life. He stumbled through the hallway and fell over a helmet. "Hey, be careful. You'll break something," yelled Haruko. Naota was extremely confused; he began to stutter and tried to ask how she managed to clean the house so quickly. Haruko replied, "I didn't..." Naota was now even more confused and demanded to know how the house got so clean. Then Canti opened the door and came in with some groceries. "Him... you mean he's back!" yelled Naota. "Sit down your food is getting cold," said Haruko.

After a stressful meal, Naota went to see a movie just to get away from the madness. Naota sat down with popcorn and a soda. During the trailers a man's voice was directed to him, "a older girl, huh? That's a big mistake..." Naota immediately knew it was Armarao and asked, "What do you want from me?" Armarao responded, "Bet you didn't ask her that, did you?" that remark had struck a nerve. "Calm down" said Armarao "You didn't think she would just come here for you. You know that she is just going to manipulate you. It will be just like before." Naota looks down at the floor and is drowned by a flood of confusions, love, truths, and lies.

Naota was about to leave his seat; Armarao placed his hand on Naota's shoulder and said... "I don't know she's what up to, but we need her help. You see... Atomisk, the pirate king, had sent a message saying that he'll steal the earth's moon. Normally we would take care if something like this by ourselves, but there's a problem. We have no idea where he is, and Haruko is the only one who knows. We need to stop him before it is too late." Armarao looked at Naota stood up and said "Tell her, that there is a pardon if she helps to capture the Pirate King."

Will Haruko accept Armarao's deal? Could that deal be some sort of trick? What is the Pirate King up to? Find out in Part 8 "No Fooly Cooling Around"

Hey gang I had fun writing this for you. That or it's the lack of sleep. Well any ways here's part of the lyrics from the Pillows song "Crazy Sunshine".

I Feel like I'm gonna be swallowed by a nameless monster.

Crazy Sunshine; Come on and light up our sullen future; Tightrope Dancing; I can even jump with one leg;Torch the blue desire within you;I have no worry.


	8. No Fooly Cooling Around

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 8 "No Fooly Cooling aAround"

I don't own FLCL or any references I may make in the series. I have a manga in the making called "Helter Skelter". With a friend we hope that it will be good enough to win in Tokyo pop's Rising stars of Manga. She is currently doing the illustrations and I have been developing most of the idea's and made the pages for the illustrations. The story takes place in space and the misfit crew will try their best to keep flying. With out further delay and with my apologies for the long wait here's the story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We last left Naota in the Theater and Armarao informed him that he needs Haruko's help to find and capture the astro-being Atomisk. Will Haruko help Armarao?

Naota came running home and told Haruko the news, and she had mixed emotions over the deal. Despite the cruelty Atomisk had treated her with, she still felt something for him. But she knew that she couldn't live as a fugitive for the rest of her life. She accepted Armarao's deal and she began to pack for her trip. It dawned on Naota that now Haruko wouldn't be a fugitive, but what if she didn't return? What if something happened to her? Naota knew he couldn't let her go.

As Haruko was about to walk out the door, Naota stopped her and demanded that she would take him with her. Haruko continued to pack her possessions on to her Vespa, and without looking at Naota she said "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for a kid like…" Naota interrupted Haruko in mid sentence "I'm not a kid anymore!" There was a tense moment of silence. Haruko continued to load her possessions on to the Vespa. Then she hopped on to her bike, looking down at Naota she asked, "Are you coming?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fly in to the Wild Blue Yonder and go boldly to the edges of space in…

Part 9 "No Power In The 'Verse Can Stop Me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. So to make it up to you I decided to add the lyrics to "Blues Drive Monster" By the Pillows and the song can be found in episode 5 Brittle Bullet, and track 7 on the second soundtrack (I use semicolons ; for lines)

Blues Drives Monster 

-The Pillows-

It's as though I've sot something on my glasses; No matter where I look; Unchanging landscapes; it disappoints me today, too; What kind of system is everybody using; To control their emotions; I felt as if I was going insane and started crying, but that means I'm sane; Morning Station, I couldn't board the packed train;

Locking myself away using a ton a keys in the room of my youth; Slipping out of the radio; An electric monster; The speakers only whisper out; What you shouted at the top of your lungs; I saw the era's chosen hero; Vanquished before my eyes; Power Station, I'll give you all the volts you want;

Blues Drive Monster; Can't you smash up this melancholy world of ours?; I'm forever waiting;

Adults wrinkle their brows with a laughing voice; And footsteps are echoing; Drawing slowly nearer; Those guys are holding a pistol; Aimed at your huge throat; To think that sort of thing would have any effect on you is so conceited; Radio Station, Come destroy the wall of illusions;

Blue Drive Monster; Can't you smash up this melancholy world of ours?; I'm forever waiting;

I rode many times on your shoulder while you run; In my dream; Until daybreak


	9. No Power In the ‘Verse can Stop Me!

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 9 "No Power In the 'Verse can Stop Me!"

Hey there, before we start I just have to say that I don't own FLCL in any way and I would like to thank you for reading this story. It's you the reader that inspires me to write the story and I appreciate the input on the reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Haruko sat on her Vespa with a hand extended out to Naota, "Well, are you coming?" she asked. Naota hopped on with a joyful expression. The two rode off through town, Naota asked Haruko "Haruko, how can I survive in space? I'm not an alien or anything like that." Haruko Glanced back at Naota and replied, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care that."

Haruko stopped the Vespa in the middle of an open field overlooking a lush valley. The scenery amazed Naota; after all he was use to living in Mabase his whole life and never went this far from home. Suddenly, Haruko came out from behind him and struck a blow upon his head. Naota fell to the ground and started screamed "What are you doing!" Haruko calmly answered, "I was getting us a ship." Then, the bump on Naota's head grew larger and larger and within ten minutes they had a space shuttle that could seat two. Haruko leaned on Naota's shoulder and spoke into his ear, "See, all you had to do was trust me. It's almost like old times."

The ship's engines started to warm up and the computer announced "Blast off in "T" minus ten minutes and counting." Haruko had an annoyed look on her face she hollered at the computer, "Forget the count down, Lets Go!" The ship then blasted off heading into the sky. As soon as they had broke the atmosphere they received a message from Armarao saying that Haruko is temporarily reinstated as a first class patrol officer of the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood and that Naota is made an honorary cadet. The two soon docked with the space cruiser Sanguine, where they will lead the police force to Atomisk.

Fly into the next chapter in:

Part 10 "Fly Me To The Moon"

-----------------------------------------------

Writer's note: "Sanguine" is Chinese for Hopeful, it also means Bloody

Compliments of the TV show Firefly that will be a movie opening in Sept 2005


	10. Fly Me To The Moon

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 10 "Fly Me To The Moon"

I don't own FLCL or any music I may make references to.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Try listening to "One Life"- Pillows here or "Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds"-Beatles)

Over the shuttle's intercom, a voice announced, "Prepare for docking procedures." Naota looked in awe at the large space ship, which they were going to board. Haruko looked over at him and asked, "What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a space cruiser?" Over the intercom the computer announced, "Shuttle is docked… Air locks are sealed… You may come aboard". Haruko got up and put on a cap to go with her white Space Police uniform. She came to the door to find Naota in a blue Space Police cadet uniform. Haruko smiled and said, "You know, that looks good on you. Come on we have to see the Captain"

Haruko knocked on the door of the Captain's Quarters; the Captain greeted them and asked them to sit down. The Captain then explained what he knew about Atomisk and his plans to take the Earth's moon as revenge against Medical Mechanica. After spending a couple of hours of collecting what they knew of the Pirate King, there was a knock on the door. The captain called for him to enter, then a guy that looked 17 or 18 with short spiked hair that's colored a dark red and he looked about the same height as Haruko. The captain then introduced him, "Oh, this is Zachary. He will be assigned to help you on the case." Zachary then saluted and said, "Thank you sir, but you may call "Z" at least that's what everyone else does." Naota then asked, " Zachary? Isn't that an American name?" Zachary then answered, "Yes it is. I was raised there." The captain looked at his watch, "I'm sorry, but I have some work to finish. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Naota, Haruko and Zachary then stepped out of his quarters.

Naota and Haruko then walked across the ship looking for their rooms. After a while they found it and found that their rooms were next to each other and there was a door connecting the two. Haruko called Naota into her room and asked to look out the window. He walked over and there was a perfect view of Earth, the planet was there just floating calmly in a sea of black. Haruko then said, "You know it's funny how insignificant a town like Mabase can seem from here, but what really matters is just how much it matters to you…" The two stood there, looking out the window for a while and then Haruko said, "It's time for bed. Besides you have a lot of training in the morning." The two went to their separate rooms and settled down for a good night's rest

It's amazing not even two months ago Naota's biggest worry was a book report on some novel. Now he's on board a space ship going to thousands of miles per hour to find the Pirate king Atomisk.

However, Haruko was in the next room, crying herself to sleep over the decisions that will soon come. Decisions like arresting Atomisk the person she had loved so dearly and yet she should hate. Tears idol tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

Keep reading and have some laughs at:

Part 11 "Wacky Fun"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hey Gang this is the tenth chapter! I thought I should do something special for the loyal readers, so here is some FLCL trivia (From the series and my story) and you can place your answers in to the Review box.

What is the name of Naota's brother?

What brand is Mamimi's camera?

What does the "P!" decal on Haruko's Vespa stand for?

Where does the title of chapter 4 "And I Love Her" come?

What does "Shiny" mean?

Look for the answers in the next issue of "FLCL The Story Continues". Until then I'm Lupinda3rd and I'll see you later!

"Sometimes I'm even better then I think I am" –Lupin the 3rd


	11. Wacky Fun

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 11 "Wacky Fun"

Hi again, Lupinda3rd here and before we start this chapter. I do not own FLCL or any music references I may make. The only character that is mine is Zach, and I bet you stopped reading this by now…

* * *

(Listen to "All-star" – Smashmouth or "Runners High" - The Pillows)

Naota was sleeping peacefully in his room on board the space cruiser, Sanguine. Haruko and the Cadet Zach snuck in and carried Naota over to the bathroom; there a bathtub full of ice water was waiting for him. Haruko whispered to Zack, "Ok Zack on three. 1… 2… 3…" then they dropped Naota into the icy bath. Naota sprung into the air screaming and hollering about the cold. The whole time Haruko and Zack were laughing their heads off. When Naota finally calmed down they explained that it was time to start training and how they are going to help him.

Naota walked into the ship's training room to find Haruko and Zack lifting weights while wearing muscle man outfits complete with the fake muscles. Soon they begun to taunt Naota in German accents and calling him names like "Girly man" and "Sissy". Naota was becoming furious, "Stop that!" he yelled. Haruko and Zack then deflated their costumes and Zack said, "Gees, you don't have to be so winy about it. We were only playing around" then Haruko chimed in with, "Yeah, girly man!" Then the two began to break out laughing once again

When Haruko and Zack were finally able to get their act together they began to show Naota the different types of equipment. Haruko stood next to the bench and explained to Naota, "First we have to start with the basics and the bench press is the perfect place to start. Any questions?" Naota then asked, "You two seem to be good friends, what's with that?" Haruko then answered, "You mean Zack? He had some of the same teachers I had to deal with. He said they still talk about me being the most destructive student they ever had. Why, are you jealous or something? Don't worry about that now we have to get you in shape." Naota then proceeded to lift weights and under his breath he said, "Whatever…"

Watch as the story unwinds in:

Part 12 "Hello, Goodbye"

* * *

Here are the answers for the trivia from the last issue of "FLCL The Story Continues"

What is the name of Naota's brother? - (next issue, I need to cheak the spelling)

What brand is Mamimi's camera? - Olympia

What does the "P!" decal on Haruko's Vespa stand for? – The Pillows (the band that did the music for FLCL)

Where does the title of chapter 4 "And I Love Her" come? – The Beatles song

What does "Shiny" mean? – Good or Nice (From Firefly)

I'm Lupinda3rd and I'll see you later!


	12. Hello, Goodbye

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 12 "Hello, Goodbye"

Hi again, Lupinda3rd here and before we start this chapter. I do not own FLCL or any music references I may make. The only character that is mine is Zack  
----------------------------------------------------------  
(Listen to Advice or Comedown by the Pillows)

Sirens blare and alarms sounded as explosion after explosion shook the ship. Soon enough the captain called everyone to report to battle stations. Another space cruiser about the same size as their own was attacking them with tremendous might. Haruko grabbed Naota and yelled to him, "Come on! We have to keep them from taking over the ship." While trying to keep up with Haruko and Zack, Naota asked, "Who's attacking the ship?" Haruko answered, "The Pirates, Atomisk has a whole army's worth." Naota, trying to figure out what's happing thought to himself "Pirates…"

Another siren began to sound and the captain announced, "Attention, Attention all personal… We have been boarded. I repeat we have been boarded…" Haruko then stopped to enter a combination on a hidden panel that opened a cabinet full of weapons. "Here!" she yelled to Naota as she handed him a pistol and passed a rifle to Zack. Naota was scared as he, Haruko, and Zack raced to defend the ship from the pirates. The three turned a corner and were meet with a hail of gunfire coming from far too many pirates to fight against. Haruko grabbed Naota and the two started to run the other way when Haruko noticed that Zack had been shot in the side and couldn't be moved, he assured them that he'll be ok and asked if they would send a medic for him. She left him having to drag Naota who thought it was crazy to leave him. As they went they heard Zack's voice as he was shooting at some pirates who had cut his life short.

Haruko and Naota raced down the halls and the captain's voice was heard over the intercom again, this time he ordered everyone to head to the escape pods and abandon ship. The two raced for the shuttle they left Mabase in, and as Haruko opened the door a gunshot rang as she fell to the ground. There, standing in the doorway was Atomisk in his human form, Atomisk then raised his gun to Naota's forehead and just as he was to pull the trigger…

(Stop Music)

Naota woke up with a terrible fright; he was sweating bullets and was still aboard the space cruiser. "It was all a terrible dream…" he thought out loud, "No Pirates, No Atomisk, No battle… Just a horrible dream" Naota looked at the clock and it was only three in the morning. As much as he tried he couldn't go back to sleep, so he woke Haruko and told her about his nightmare. She comforted him by singing to him softly the Beatles tune "Hey Jude"

Hey Jude – Beatles

Hey Jude, Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, Don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain  
Hey Jude, Refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making it a little colder

Hey Jude, Don't let me down  
You have found her no go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in  
Hey Jude, Begin  
You're waiting for someone  
To look before you

And don't you know that it's just you  
Hey Jude, You'll do  
The movement you need  
Is on your shoulder

Hey Jude, Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better…

As she sang Naota fell asleep in her arms and Haruko stayed with him through the night

Don't take the easy way out in:  
Part 13 "Day Tripper"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Here's the answer for the trivia from the other issue of "FLCL The Story Continues"

What is the name of Naota's brother? – Tasuku sempai

Sorry 'bout the dream sequence, but every story needs one (the story was getting slow)

Still Flying - Firefly


	13. Day Tripper

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 13 "Day Tripper"

Hi again, Lupinda3rd here and before we start this chapter. I do not own FLCL or any music, television, movie or any other references I may make. The only character that is mine is Zack. If you like or dislike what you read tell me in the reviews. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naota woke up late after his unsettling dream. He sat up and there beside him was Haruko, she had stayed up the whole night watching over him. He took a shower and left a note saying, "went to get some breakfast". He sat down at a table and then came Zack and he asked him how he was doing. Naota explained how he couldn't get any sleep from the nightmare and even told him about it. Zack then asked Naota if he was kidding, and then Zack told Naota that he had the same kind of dream. Naota was astonished to hear this and asked him a barrage of questions about his dream. Questions like, "Did you see Atomisk? What happened to you? What happened after Haruko was shot?" Soon Zack had to interrupt and tell him that he was joking about having the same dream. He then told Naota about his dream, "Well, there I was with this real sweetie. She was black and I took the covers off of her. Then I sprayed some water on her and started rubbing her down with some wax…" Naota then interrupted Zack with a disgusted tone, "I don't want to hear about your sick dreams! How perverted can you be anyways! It's bad enough that I had to leave everything I knew to go after Atomisk, and now I have to take up with you!" Then Zack started to laugh and Naota asked, "What's so funny?" Zack then explained that Naota had it all wrong, "I wasn't talking about a girl. I was talking about a '69 Charger. You know, the car. Back in the states we sometimes call cars she and other women names."

The two finished their meals and had a good laugh over what had happened earlier. Then Zack had an idea, "You know Nao. I think you have been overworked these past weeks. We should probably try to take a little break. Most people couldn't handle the stress you're in right now. Come on, let's get Haruko to come with us."

Come and relax with the gang in:

Part 14 "Holiday In My Head"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hi again and thank you for reading. I'm sorry about my change in the story style but that was only to bring the pace back up. A dream sequence and miscommunication will do that to any story. I am so happy! Why, do you ask? Well I have reserved a copy of the "Castle of Cagiliostro" (The green jacket movie of Lupin the 3rd that FLCL made a reference to in episode 5) and I have the 8th volume of Lupin the 3rd "Sweet Betrayals"

Note: This chapter brought to you by your substitute updater. Just hope my evil laugh never makes its way in here


	14. Holiday In My Head

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 14 "Holiday In My Head"

* * *

Lupinda3rd here sorry about the long wait but I had to worry about a couple of papers in class I spent quite a while putting this chapter together, and I hope I can continue with more chapters soon. I do not own FLCL or any music, television, movies or any other references I may make in the series. The only character that is mine is Zack

* * *

Zack and Naota were standing outside of the captain's office trying to hear Haruko's attempt to get the three a little R and R. Finally, Haruko came out of the office and she looked troubled. Zack asked if the captain Okayed their trip. Haruko then answered by trying to imitate the captain in a low toned voice, "Because of the elevated state of alert; I cannot allow you and your troop to take one of my space shuttles for a joy ride halfway across the galaxy."

Zack then began ranting, "Damn it all, up tight officers and their stuck up policies…"

Then Haruko grabbed the back of Zack's shirt and said, "Hate to interrupt your speech, but there is one shuttle available, right Takkun."

Naota took a moment to remember, "Oh, but that one has only two seats ".

Haruko had a diabolical grin and said, "That means one of you has to sit in the back, and that could be a little uncomfortable."

The three began to argue over who had to sit in the back; then Haruko came up with a solution. She explained it to the boys, "There is a only one way to settle this, and that is by an ancient art, a technique as old as time itself. We shall settle this by… Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

After a few rounds the results were final; Naota had to ride in the back of the ship.

The ship's engines began to roar to life, and then the three began their road trip. Zack asked Haruko where they were going, and she said there was a theme park nearby that could be fun. "But that's on the other side of that asteroid field", Zack said

Haruko then turned the ship full speed into the asteroids. She weaved her way through the treacherous maze. Suddenly, a huge asteroid came out of nowhere; Haruko managed to pull the ship up and avoided a collision. The little ship emerged out of the asteroid field without a scratch.

Zack and Haruko sat in their chairs with frightened looks. After a couple moments, the two busted out laughing at their near death experience. Then, a bruised and battered Naota came out of the shuttles cabin covered in the clothes from the dressers. There weren't any restraints in the room, so Naota was flung about the compartment with the furniture and anything else that was in there. He was obviously furious about the beating, but before he could say a word they were there.

Haruko then spun around in her chair a couple of times, and announced, "Welcome to the most rockin' place in the universe… Beatlemania"

Naota was in disbelief, "The Beatles. You mean that there is a Beatles theme park halfway across the bleedin' universe", he said

Haruko had already begun to spin in her seat, and answered, "That's affirmative, _day tripper_."

Zack then explained it to Naota, "Back in the 60's there was an increased number of UFO sightings. Well it turns out that they took a liking to the music on the radio, and of course the Beatles ere on the top of the charts at the time. Naturally they heard the Beatles and fell in love with them."

Naota asked in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"

Haruko then grabbed his arm. She started to drag him out of the ship, and while doing so she said, "Lets go and have some fun." The three went to the gate where they were greeted by some Paul, Ringo, George, and John look-alikes. The three then entered the park to see a gigantic park with a rollercoaster, go-karts, water rides and more. All of this was in a Beatle themed park that had parts that resembled London; it even had Big Ben the clock tower.

The three wondered around the park, and then they found the rollercoaster entrance. Zack read the sign aloud, "Revolution, The Galaxy's tallest and fastest roller coaster." Zack said to Haruko, "We have to go on this!"

Naota was now scared; he started saying how he wasn't going on that monstrous ride. Haruko and Zack looked at each other and grinned. Naota started to run from then while screaming, "there is no way on Earth that you two are getting me to ride that."

Haruko and Zack walked through the line for the coaster with a bound and gagged Naota kicking as he was being dragged along. Once they made it to the front of the line; Haruko and Zack strapped Naota in to his seat. Haruko told him that he'll thank her latter, and Zack said to him, "You know it kind of helps to be on the right planet when you say something like 'there is no way on Earth'." Zack tugged hard on Naota's seatbelt before strapping himself in.

Slowly the coaster climbed the first hill. Soon the other rides became a blur to the passengers, and then the car stopped at the top. The Beatle's son "Revolution" started to play on the coaster as the car descended down the hill into a series of dip and dives. The coaster went in and out of the tunnels. The whole time Naota was screaming and as the ride came to the station he was enjoying himself.

After riding the coaster a couple of times, the three became hungry and found a restaurant. They sat and looked through the menus. Zack and Haruko knew what they wanted to order, but Naota couldn't read the menu that was printed in another language. Haruko offered to order for him, and Naota unwittingly agreed. The waiter came with their orders and Zack had an Italian pasta dish, Haruko had a traditional Japanese meal, and Haruko had ordered for Naota a serving of spicy curry.

* * *

But when I get home to you, I find the things that you do, will make me feel all right... in:

Part 15 "A Hard Day's Night"

* * *

Holiday In My Head – Smash Mouth

Do you believe everything that you read

Everything that you see on the set

You look around at your sleepy little town

And think that this is as good as it gets

Well what you're looking at is heaven sent

Everyday is a get-a-way when all of it goes unsaid

I got a holiday a paid holiday

I got a holiday in my head

And what you want, what you really need

Are two different things wouldn't you say

The line is thin between fun and sin

And were clockin' in for the day

And our only care is what to wear

I got a job but I got a problem

'Cause I eat too much and can't afford to solve it

When I'm savin' up for that cruise to the Caymans

And I'm hittin' the snooze so I can keep on dreamin'

I'm just tryin' to realize

I'm just dyin' to open my eyes

I'm lookin' for paradise in my living room

* * *

Hey again, sorry 'bout the long wait. I have been busy with new classes and whatnot. Anyways I hope that this chapter is a start of a new trend of longer segments. I also read some comments regarding my grammar. To be honest, half the time I was writing chapters at night. Actually it was around 9 to 11:30, so you can imagine that little things like grammar can take a back seat. Anyways, I took the advice and tried to pay more attention, and I hope you all enjoy and send your regards.

Yours truly, Lupinda3rd, Master Thief and writer a double threat ;-)


	15. A Hard Day's Night

FLCL: The Story Continues  
Part 15 "A Hard Day's Night"

* * *

Lupinda3rd here I'm glad to back and I hope you're ready for this chapter, which is chuck full of the Beatles. I do not own any of the rights to any music, television, or movie references I may make. The only original character in this series is Zack.

* * *

Despite curry being his least favorite dish he actually didn't mind it. Their waitress had come over and introduced herself; they talked about the park, the rides and the best places to visit. She was a pink alien bunny named Deebs; personally Naota thought she was funny, but a little scatterbrained. The waitress soon had to take care of another customer and bid them farewell.

The three were walking down Penny Lane when Zack spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He took a look and there was a crane game with the most amazing watch. Zack played a couple of rounds with no luck and told the others that he would catch up with them later.

Haruko and Naota soon found a replica of a pub where the Beatles had originally played and went in to listen to the band. They entered the pub and there was the pink alien Deebs, "How are you doing?" she asked. She continued through her seating routine when she finally realized who they were. "I can't believe it's you…" she squealed. "I didn't think I would see you again…" she exclaimed.

Naota and Haruko were a little lost. Naota then asked Deebs, "Excuse me, um… Deebs, but why are you working here? I mean… don't you work at the restaurant?"

"Why wouldn't I work here?" asked the waitress.

Haruko, who couldn't take anymore of the inquire, then shouted, "We want to know why you are working here, after we met you in the restaurant!"

"Oh that…" exclaimed the waitress. She smiled as she answered, "Well it's for the money."

The two were soon seated and listened to the tunes and had a couple of drinks. They enjoyed songs like "I want to hold your hand", "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" and other Rock and Roll classics. Then the band allowed volunteers to sing a song with the band. Haruko shoved Naota to the stage and hollered, "Here's a volunteer!"

Naota stumbled on to the stage and the drummer Ringo asked him, "Hey boy, what song should we play?"

Naota hesitated for a moment and then he answered, "How about 'I'm Happy Just To Dance With You'?" Then Naota put his soul into singing the song as fallows.

'I'm Happy Just To Dance With You' - The Beatles

Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me  
I don't want to kiss or hold your hand  
If it's funny try to understand  
There is really nothing else I'd rather do  
Cause I'm happy just to dance with you  
I don't need to hug or hold you tight  
I just want to dance with you all night  
In this world there is nothing I would rather do  
Cause I'm happy just to dance with you  
Just to dance with you  
Is everything I need  
Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me  
If somebody tries to take my place  
Lets pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there is nothing I would rather do  
Cause I'm happy just to dance with you  
Just to dance with you  
Is everything I need  
Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me  
If somebody tries to take my place  
Lets pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there is nothing I would rather do  
I discovered I'm in love with you  
Cause I'm happy just to dance with you

Naota took a bow to a cheering crowd, and Haruko and the band couldn't believe how well he preformed. Haruko then started to chant, "Encore, Encore…" Before they knew it everyone else began demanding another song.

Deebs was standing next to Haruko and commented, "Wow! He's good maybe you could join him."

Haruko was saying, "No, I couldn't…" Then Deebs shoved Haruko on stage and insisted the two to do a duet.

* * *

What do you get if you are forced on stage by a diabolical rabbit, and everyone wants you to do a duet, but you can't think of a song. Well we'll find out if the night ends with a cheering crowd or an angry mob in:

Part 16 "Mobs or Roses"

Catch ya later!

* * *

A Hard Day's Night – The Beatles

It's been a hard day's night  
And I've been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night  
I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you  
I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel all right  
You know I work all day  
To get you money to buy you things  
And it's worth it to hear you say  
You're gonna give me everything  
But when I get home to you  
I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel all right

Well that's the end of another chapter. It's been fun so far and I want to get you guys involved. If you have any songs that fit in with the Fooly Cooly theme or with this story send in your suggestions through the reviews. If you are afraid of being embarrassed post an unsigned message.

Still Flying - Firefly


	16. Mobs or RosesShe's a Rebel

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 16 "Mobs or Roses" or "She's a Rebel"

I do not own any of the rights to any music, television, or movie references I may make. The only original character in this series is Zack.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Haruko and Naota stood on stage before a restless crowd. The two grew nervous as the crowd began to chant for a song. Haruko and Naota quickly discussed what song to sing and made their choice.

**I'm Looking Through You - (Lennon/ McCartney)**

**(N-Naota H-Haruko B-Both)**

N-I'm looking through you

N-Where did you go

H-I thought I knew you

H-What did I know

B-You don't look different

B-But you have changed

B-I'm looking through you

B-You're not the same

N-You're lips are moving

N-I cannot hear

H-You're voice is soothing

H-But the words aren't clear

B-You don't sound different

B-I've learned the game

B-I'm looking through you

B-You're not the same

N-Why tell me why

N-did you not treat me right  
H-Love has a nasty habit of

H-Disappearing overnight

H-You're thinking of me

H-The same old way

N-You were above me

N-But not today

B-The only difference is

B-You're down there

B-I'm looking through you

B-And you're nowhere

N-Why tell me why

N-Did you not treat me right  
H-Love has a nasty habit of

H-Disappearing overnight

H-You're thinking of me

N-I'm looking through you

N-Where did you go

H-I thought I knew you

H-What did I know

B-You don't look different

B-But you have changed

B-I'm looking through you

B-You're not the same

As they finished there was an unsettling silence in the pub. They audience loved their duet and demanded more. Haruko knew this crowd wouldn't let them leave and she told Naota of her plan to escape. Naota was unsure, but it better then if they had to sing all night. Haruko walked over to the band and started a fight over which Beatle was the best. She argued that John Lennon and Paul McCartney did write most of their music but some of the best did come from George Harrison. The band was fighting and soon the audience began to fight amongst them selves over who was the best Beatle. During the incident Naota and Haruko managed to make their get away to the rides of the park.

The two were glad to finally get away from the mob of fans and they made their way to the rides and attractions. Then a familiar voice came from behind, "Hey there you are! I was wondering where you two went." Expecting the worst Naota and Haruko turned around to see Zack. "Where have you been? I turn my back for five seconds and you two go off and leave me here. I have just one question for you two and you better answer honestly… Do you have any spare quarters?"

"Quarters?", asked Naota.

"Yeah", said Zack, "for the arcade."

"You mean, for the past three hours you were playing video games?" the confused Haruko inquired.

"No…" Zack answered, "I played the crane game."

"Here…" Naota said as he handed Zack some cash. "And I don't want you to come for more money. Dong ma (Okay)?" Then Zack was gone in an instant

Haruko found a ride that she hasn't seen for ages and managed to get Naota to come with her. Naota asked her, "What is this ride you want to go on so badly Haruko?"

"What is this?" Naota asked, as he stared at the ride.

Haruko then asked Naota, "Haven't you been on this ride before?"

"No..." Naota replied. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Oh Come on you're kidding me?" She said. "They have these things at carnivals."

"I don't see the point of this," He said

Haruko then told Naota "you sit in the car and then it starts to spin and well, you have fun."

"But, why is it shaped like a tea cup?" he asked

"Just get in..." Haruko said as she forced Naota in to the ride and a familiar voice told them to buckle in. Naota looked up to see that the demented waitress Deebs was now operating the ride. Before he could say anything she slammed the lap bar down and pulled the lever, which started the ride.

--------------------

The song is over, now for fun. But what if fun time gets cut short. You know what they say: "all work and no play make Haruko an unhappy girl", or something like that… see as the story continues in:

Part 17 "Rock and Roll Music"

Catch ya later

-----------------------------------------------------------

**She's A Rebel - Green Day**

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's the salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

VIGILANTE

Missing link on the brink

Of DESTRUCTION

From Chicago

To Toronto

She's the on that they

Call old WHATSHERNAME

She's the symbol of resistance

And she's holding on my

HEART LIKE A HANDGERNADE

Is She thinking?

What I'm thinking?

Is she the mother of all bombs?

Gonna detonate

Is she trouble?

Like I'm trouble?

Make it a double

Twist of faith

Or a melody that

She sings the revolution

The dawning of our lives

She brings this liberation

That I just can't define

Nothing comes to mind

--------------------------------------------

Send in you comments and music choices for future chapters

Can't Stop The Signal-Serenity Sept. 30 2005

There are good people in the 'verse. Not many, Lord knows. But you only need a few.


	17. Rock And Roll Music

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part 17 "Rock and Roll Music"

I do not own any of the rights to any music, television, or movie references I may make. The only original character in this series is Zack.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naota was at the crazed park employee's mercy as she started the ride. Soon warning alarms and lights soon became a common sight. "Round and around and around we go, where do we stop nobody knows…" She chanted as she pulled the lever that was marked "Do not use: Dangerous."

The ride went faster and faster. Naota was ready to loose as he cursed Deebs for the torment she put him through. Naota looked up to see that Haruko was actually enjoying the supersonic speeds of the ride and just as he was enjoying the ride as well. It came to a screeching halt. Naota then blacked out from hitting his head.

Naota awoke in an infirmary hearing the voices of Haruko, Zack and a third familiar voice that he couldn't recall. He then overheard the voice's conversation. Zack had asked, "Are you saying that he'll never walk again?"

And the third voice said, "I'm afraid it's worse then that. Your friend may be fully paralyzed from the neck down."

Haruko then cried out, "Poor, Takun!"

Naota then realized that they were talking about him, and then opened his eyes to see himself in a full body cast. Questions flooded his mind, what happened? Am I going to die? Will I be Okay?

Zack then ran to Naota's side and hollered to the others, "Hey he's awake!"

"Naota, are you in pain?" Haruko asked.

Naota replied, "No, but what happened?"

"It was horrible", Haruko told him. "The doctor says that you may be paralyzed for life."

"Paralyzed!" Naota asked, "As in not moving and being stuck in a wheel chair?"

"I'm afraid so" said the doctor who Naota instantly recognized to be Deebs.

"You!" Naota screamed in disbelief, "You did this didn't you!"

Haruko, Zack and Deebs soon broke out laughing leaving Naota in a state of confusion. Zack told Haruko, "I told you he would figure Deebs out."

But it was funny, Haruko replied to Zack. "Oh my", Haruko laughed "I'm going to a special hell : )

What's going on here! Naota screamed as the others were talking and laughing about their prank. "Can someone get me down!" Thump Naota bounced off the bed and fell to the floor after Deebs cut the wire holding him up.

"Relax Naota you'll be fine. Deebs is certified in first aid and you just had a minor concussion from hitting your head on the ride. I'll get you out of that cast in a jiffy. Haruko then grabbed her bass and smashed the cast into a million pieces. "Come on Nao, the park is about to close we ought to get back to the ship."

Haruko and Zack had their goodbyes with Deebs. Deebs then grabbed Naota and kissed him goodbye as he struggled to get away. "Bye, I hope to see all of you soon!" Deebs hollered as they boarded their shuttle to leave.

As they left orbit Haruko asked Naota what he had against Deebs. Naota replied "Besides the fact she's crazy, scary, psychotic, and she nearly killed me? I don't know there was something about her I didn't trust."

Back at the theme park, Deebs is talking on a radio, "I made contact with the target. What are my new orders, lord Atomisk?"

--------------------

Time to go back to work, maybe a sudden flu if you don't feel like working, healthy or sick be sure to clock in for

Part 18:

Catch ya later

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well I finally got another chapter up... Sorry about the long wait but with the Firefly movie "Serenity" and being in college and all I found myself doing different stuff and pushing this back on my list of things to do. Sorry again, and once I get a review I'll write up another chapter... And I'll even take sugestions for the title too

------------------------

Rock and Roll Music

Just let me hear some more of that rock and roll music  
Any old way you choose it  
It's got a back beat you can't loose it,  
Any old time you use it  
Got to be rock roll music if you want to dance with me  
If you want to dance with me  
I got no kick against modern jazz  
Unless you try to play it too darn fast  
I muse the beauty of the melody  
Until it sounded like a symphony  
That's why I go for that rock and roll music  
Any old way you choose it  
It's got a back beat you can blues it  
Any old time you use it  
Got to be rock roll music if you want to dance with me  
If you want to dance with me  
I took my love on over across the tracks  
And see if you can have a man wailing sad  
I must admit they had a rocking band  
Man they were blowing like a hurricane  
That's why I go for that rock and roll music  
Any old way you choose it  
It's got a back beat you can't loose it  
Any old time you use it  
Got to be rock roll music if you want to dance with me  
If you want to dance with me  
Way down south they had a jubilee  
Them Georgia folk they had a jamboree  
They're drinking home roof from a wooden cup  
Them folks were dancing and they got all shook up  
I started playing that rock and roll music  
Any old time you use it  
It's got a back beat you can blues it  
Any old time you use it  
Got to be rock roll music if you want to dance with me  
If you want to dance with me  
Go get to hear them play the tango  
And in the mood they take a mambo  
It's way too early for the kanga  
So keep on rocking that piano  
That's why I go for that rock and roll music  
Any old time you use it  
It's got a back beat you can blues it  
Any old time you use it  
All you got rock roll music if you want to dance with me  
If you want to dance with me  
If you want to dance with me…


	18. I'll Cry Instead

FLCL: The Story Continues

Part18 "I'll Cry Instead"

Hi again, Lupinda3rd here and before we start this chapter. I know... I know... My chapters are short, but I like to stop at whenit helps the story to develop and I've never been one to go into heavy details. If anyone is interested in what I've been up to it's RPGs that I found online. I even started a couple of my own at: http/s13. at http/s14. if you want something interactive, longer and faster paced join cause were taking applications...

I do not own FLCL or any music references I may make. The only character that is mine is Zack

-----------------------------------------------------------

Things seemed to wind down after the three heros meet back up with the space cruiser. Noata soon grew restless again and he had the feeling that something was going to happen. But he had no idea when, what or how, all he knew was that something bad was likely to happen. Many times he would ake up in the night with the same nightmares and everytime he found himself alone in the dark. Naota then went to bed one night to wake to something he never expected.

Alarms and sirens are blaring as our young hero wakes up to a familiar scene. As the captain called everyone to battle stations, Haruko raced into Naota's room. Before he could say a word he found himself being dragged down the corridor by his collar. The whole time Naota was thinking to himself, "This has to be a dream. Any minute now I will wake up and I'll be safe in my bunk."

"Get down", Haruko screamed. She tackled Naota on to the ground to avoid gunfire.

"That hurt!" Naota thought. Then it dawned on him, this was no dream. He was awake and the ship is under attack. The two raced down the hall in another direction and stumble upon Zack.

Another siren began to sound and the captain announced, "Attention, Attention all personal… We have been boarded. I repeat we have been boarded…" Haruko then stopped to enter a combination on a hidden panel that opened a cabinet full of weapons.

Naota grew worried that this seemed too much like his nightmare. Before he had a chance to point this out Haruko shoved a pistol into his hands and passed Zack a rifle. The three turned a corner and were meet with a hail of gunfire that wascoming from far too many pirates to fight against. Haruko grabbed Naota and the two started to run the other way when Haruko noticed that Zack had been shot in the side and couldn't be moved. Naota said, "we can't leave him", as Haruko carried him along. Moments latter they could hear Zack yelling and gun fire. Then, the gunfire stopped and it grew silent.

Haruko and Naota continued to race down the halls as the captain's voice was heard over the intercom again, this time he ordered everyone to head to the escape pods and abandon ship. The two raced for their shuttle, as they entered the hanger Naota stopped in his tracks and yelled to Haruko, "Don't open the door!"

It was too late, the door opened and there he was. It was the pirate king, Atomisk. With his left hand he slapped Haruko to the ground and aimed his gun at Naota. Haruko screamed, "Run Naota! Run!" But he couldn't he was frozen stiff with fear.

Haruko then ran into Atomisk's line of fire and offered herself for Naota's life and everyone's on board the ship. The Pirate King then smirked and took Haruko away in an instant by transforming into a bird, as he was in his first encounter with Naota.The pirate kingthen flew away with a screaming Haruko in his grasps. Haruko then screamed out to Naota, "You can do it! You just need to believe in yourself! Don't you know it's going to be alright?"

Naota fell to his knees and wept when Haruko was gone from his sight for what could be forever. The battle in the ship stopped as the pirates pulled back into their boarding crafts. But it didn't matter to him, all he could care about was Haruko and all the things he never got to tell her.

This boy wants you back again:

Part19 "This Boy"

Dreams can come true in the most unsettling ways

----------------------------------

Ok I'm sorry about the wait but I am a busy guy and I have classes and work to take care of first. And before you start hating me and swearing never to read mystuff again just take a moment and calm down, things will work out in the end scouts honor... (Would help if I were a scout but you got my word...) I'll try to make something during my winterbreak after my finals. I hope you enjoy this for now and if you excuse me it's 3:22 in the morning here... colapses on the couch

**I'll Cry Instead**  
_(John Lennon, Paul McCartney)  
Lead Vocal: John Lennon_

I've got every reason on earth to be mad  
'Cause I've just lost the only girl I had  
And if I could get my way  
I'd get myself locked up today  
But I can't so I cry instead

I've got a chip on my shoulder that's bigger than my feet  
I can't talk to people that I meet  
And if I could see you now  
I'd try to make you sad somehow  
But I can't so I cry instead

Don't want to cry when there's people there  
I get shy when they start to stare  
I'm gonna hide myself away, ay hay  
But I'll come back again someday

And when I do you'd better hide all the girls  
I'm gonna break their hearts all 'round the world  
Yes, I'm gonna break them in two  
And show you what your loving man can do  
Until then I'll cry instead

Don't want to cry when there's people there  
I get shy when they start to stare  
I'm gonna hide myself away, ay hay  
But I'll come back again someday

And when I do you'd better hide all the girls  
'Cause I'm gonna break their hearts all 'round the world  
Yes, I'm gonna break them in two  
And show you what your loving man can do  
Until then I'll cry instead


End file.
